Lynch Salusbury Cotton, 4th Baronet of Combermere (1706-1775)
}} Biography Sir Lynch Salusbury Cotton, 4th Baronet Combermere was a British politician and Member of Parliament (MP) for Denbighshire from 1749 to 1774. He was the son of Sir Thomas Cotton and his wife Hester Salusbury. He was the brother of the 3rd Baronet, Robert Salisbury Cotton 1695-1748) who predeceased him without issue. In December 1749 he was elected unopposed as Knight of the Shire for Denbigh, replacing Sir Watkin Williams-Wynn. In 1769, he built St Mary's and St Michael's Church, Burleydam, near his family seat of Combermere Abbey in Cheshire. * KINSHIP: Brother and heir of Sir Robert Cotton, Baronet. * RESIDENCE: Of Llewenny * DISTINCTION: Fourth Baronet, after brother Sir Robert Salusbury’s death in 1748 * PROBATE: Will dated 12 May 1775; will proved 20 Sep 1775 Cotton Family Ancestry The Cotton Family of Combermere Abbey has an extensive family ancestry that is directly descended from Henry II of England (1133-1189), Charlemagne (747-814) and the ancient Kings of Wessex. There are also many other notable family descendants. Combermere Abbey Principle residence was the Combermere Abbey located in Dodcott cum Wilkesley, English County of Cheshire. A former Christian monastery founded in 1130 AD and at one time the third largest church in Cheshire. In August 1539, the abbey and its estates, were granted to Sir George Cotton, an esquire of the body to Henry VIII of England (1491-1547). The Cotton Family kept it as a country home which they held up till 1919. Marriage and Family MARRIED: Circa 1738, Elizabeth Abigail Cotton (1714-1777), daughter of Rowland Cotton of Bellaport, Shropshire and Etwell, Derbyshire, born c. 1669. She is from another branch of the same Cotton family that was prominent in London politics. They share the same coat of arms. # Elizabeth, married Colonel Thomas Davenant (1782) of Drayton, father of Sir Corbet Corbet (married Elizabeth’s sister, Hester; below) # Philadelphia 1738 – 1819. Married Henry Shelley of Lewes, Sussex # Robert Salusbury Cotton, 5th Baronet of Combermere (1739-1809) - heir. 1739 – 24.8.1809 # Mary c. 1740, married Reverend Finch # Lynch Salusbury c. 1742 – c. 1772 # William c. 1774 – 1781, died unmarried # Very Reverend George c. 1745 – 10.12.1805. Dean of Chester. Married Catherine Maria, eldest daughter of James Tomkinson of Dorfold Hall, Nantwich # Captain Richard c. 1746 – 1781 Died in action, Camden, USA. Married 1734. No known children. # John c. 1748 – ? died young # Vice-Admiral Rowland c. 1750 – 30.11.1794. Married Elizabeth Aston of Aston, Lancashire, daughter of Sir Willoughby Aston. Vice-Admiral Rowland Cotton and Elizabeth were the parents of Sir Willoughby Cotton, 1783 – 1860, Commander of the forces in Jamaica 1829–1834, Lieutenant, Governor of Plymouth 1835–1840, Commander of the Bengal Army 1838–1840, Commander-in-Chief of the Bombay Army 1847–1850. # Henry Calveley Cotton 1750 – 15.5.1837. Married to Matilda (daughter and heiress of John Lockwood of Dews Hall, Essex), died 1848. Had two sons: Robert (died 1824), Rowland (died 1823). Acquired Adderley Hall, Shropshire from Sir Corbet Corbet. # Salusbury c. 1751 – ? # Hester Salusbury 6.2.1753 – ?. Married Sir Corbet Davenant, later Corbet Corbet, Baronet Of Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire, 1772, at Wrenbury. Son of Colonel Thomas Davenant of Pembridge, Herefordshire, and Anne Corbet (second wife) of Stoke-on-Tern, Shropshire. Sir Corbet took mother’s surname. Anne was daughter of Sir Robert Corbet c. 1670 – 1740. # Thomas. Married, 1779, Mary Atwick, daughter and co-heiress of William Atwick of Middlesex. References * Robert Cotton - disambiguation * Combermere Abbey - Wikipedia * 4th Baron of Combermere - Wikipedia *Combermere Abbey *Combermere Restoration - Cotton Family History *[http://www.british-history.ac.uk/report.asp?compid=39977 'Houses of Cistercian monks: The abbey of Combermere' in A History of the County of Chester (Vol. 3), pp. 150–156 (1980)] *The Cottons of Combermere Abbey